Ron and Hermione and the Goblet of Fire
by potterpuppetpal
Summary: We all know the story how Harry see's it, but what about Ron and Hermione? What do they see, think and feel about their fourth year? Read on to find out.
1. The Match part one

**Ron and Hermione and the Goblet of Fire**

**Ron's Room, 5:30pm**

Harry sent me a letter a few days ago and he sent the same to Hermione (she arrived yesterday), begging us to send him some real food. Apparently his cousin's become so huge now that his school doesn't have a uniform big enough for him! So Harry's aunt and uncle have decided that they should all go on this stupid diet where they eat about a quarter of their usual portions (his cousin probably eats about a twelfth!) of food and none of it tastes good. So of course, mum rushed to his aid and did a huge cake-bake, making our stupid owl Errol practically fall out of the sky from the weight! Actually, come to think of it, he did fall out of the sky. Literally! Did I say that DAD'S GOT TICKETS TO THE QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP!!!! The best seats you can get too! Mum's sent a letter by muggle post asking Harry to come, but I'm not really sure how quick muggle post is, so I sent Harry an owl. He replied really quickly, and we're picking him up soon! I hope his aunt and uncle don't mind us being a bit late, we're out of floo powder so Dad's gone to buy some more. Oh, that's Dad back! Got to go!

**Ron's Room, 11:45pm**

Harry's here. He's asleep at the moment; I can hear him snoring next to me, or maybe that's Fred and George. Bill and Charlie are at home so they have to sleep in Fred and George's room. So I get the joy and delight of letting Fred and George come in my room. Whoopee. Collecting Harry was a laugh, first of all, his aunt and uncle appeared to have boarded up their fireplace to put an elecketic one there instead. When Dad finally blasted our way out, he completely mucked up their living room. Harry's cousin really is fat! I almost laughed out loud when I saw him, he kept clutching his butt and shot scared looks at dad. But the best bit of all was Fred dropping all of his sweets he and George'd made. Apparently once we'd all left, Harry's cousin ate one of them, his tongue was about 4 foot long when dad put it right! But then Mum found out and you could tell she was about to blow. Hermione said we should show Harry where he's sleeping, which is stupid because Harry's been here before, but I wanted to get away from mum as fast as possible.

My stupid owl Pig was flying around all excited as usual. I wanted to give him a cool name, but Ginny decided to call him Pigwidgeon and now he won't answer to anything else. He's stupid, but I guess he's better than Scabbers. At least Pig does something useful. Hermione asked me about Percy, not taking her eyes off Harry once and she barely let me finish answering before she started asking Harry how he was! _I_ don't know why this bothered me, but it did. Maybe it's because Harry's always the one who gets the most attention, I mean, I know he doesn't _ask_ for it or anything, but it drives me nuts when people ignore me just because he's with me. It's hard work having a best friend who's rich and famous, especially when your family is practically skint. I tried to ask Harry how Sirius was, but Hermione glared at me, so I shut up. Because it sounded like mum had finished yelling at Fred and George, Hermione suggested that we go downstairs to help with dinner. She's such a suck-up, but I wanted her to think I enjoy helping others, so I agreed and went down into the kitchen.

Mum was in a right strop when we got into the kitchen, she kept muttering to herself about the twins' O.W.L.'s. I don't understand why she cares if they did crap. It's not like they're thick, they just don't care about school. Harry and I got out of there as quick as we could, taking handfuls of cutlery with us.  
**CRASH**

Bill and Charlie were making the wooden tables fly in the garden, crashing them into each other! I think Hermione found it funny, but she's such a goody-two-shoes that she was trying hard not to laugh! Then Percy had to ruin all the fun, as usual. He stuck his head out of his window and yelled at us to shut up, so Bill and Charlie lowered the tables back to earth and repaired the damages.

The grub was excellent and as usual, Dad and Percy started talking about work. Of course, Percy couldn't resist bringing up the Top Secret Event' that he's been mentioning every day since school finished! He wants us to ask him what it is. I bet it's something gay like an exhibition on thick bottomed cauldrons (he's been writing a report on cauldron bottoms for a while now, he thinks it's a life-changing matter). Then the main talk shifted to the World Cup, I reckon Ireland is going to win but Fred reckons Victor Krum can win it for Bulgaria. Krum is _the_ _best _Quidditch player of the century. He's quite young as well! I reckon I'll try out for the school team this year. What with Oliver Wood gone, they'll need a keeper. It would be well cool to have me and Harry on the same team!

Once it was dark, I mentioned Sirius again, for once; Hermione didn't give me one of her looks'. Yeah I have, twice. He sounds OK. I wrote to him the day before yesterday.' Harry told us, he seemed on the verge of telling us something important when mum told us all to go to bed. Now I'm up here, writing this. Anyway, I've got to get some sleep. We're leaving at the crack of dawn tomorrow!

**Weasley's Kitchen**

This day is most definitely not off to a good start. Was woken up so early it was practically night-time. Tripped over Fred or George. Got smacked in the eye by Harry. Now I find out that Percy, Bill and Charlie don't have to get up for a few hours because they're apparating. Percy's been apparating downstairs every morning since he passed his test. He passed first time too. I bet I'll have to take the test five times before I get it. Uh oh, I think Mum's about to explode. She just found Gorge attempting to smuggle some sweets they had made into his pockets. Huge screaming fit coming in...Wait for it...now!  
'We told you to destroy them! Empty your pockets! Accio! Accio! Accio!' Mum bins the lot,  
'We spent six months developing those!' the twins have now decided it's time to start arguing back I think. Now Mum's started yelling about them not getting enough O.W.L.'s. Right, we're off to the World Cup now. I'll write more when we get there.

_**Ginny's room**_

_Harry arrived yesterday! I was quite excited because he's one of my best friends, but in a way I was slightly disappointed. I mean, Ron can be marginally normal when he's on his own, but when the two boys get together, all they ever seem to want to talk about is Quidditch! I know I'm going to see the Quidditch World Cup and everything, but sometimes it would be nice to understand what they're going on about! Poor Harry Though! His cousin Dudley is on a diet, so Harry's been forced to go on it too. I sent him some sugar-free snacks, so I think he survived!_

_Apparently Fred and George gave Dudley some magic sweets which they had created that made Dudley's tongue grow really quickly! They are rather clever, but they just don't think about the consequences of their actions. Ron's dad threatened to tell Mrs. Weasley, but I don't think he really meant it. Unfortunately Mrs. Weasley overheard them talking and she got really angry. I tried to get away by telling Ron to show Harry to his room. He can be so thick sometimes! It was obvious that I was just trying to get away, but he just looked at me as if I was really stupid. It was really hurtful, but I don't think he was trying to be mean. Or at least, I hope he wasn't._

_That was yesterday. We're just about to leave for the World Cup; I decided I ought to scribble something down here before we go. I don't know when my next chance alone will be. Anyway, I'll be able to tell you more later._

**'Weezly' tents **

Well, we're finally here! I feel like I've walked round the world twice! We had to walk for hours just to get to the portkey which took us to the campsite. Then we had about a quarter of a miles walk to our field. Dad seemed to know everyone there, and he kept going on and on about the people. It's alright the first time you hear it, but when it doesn't change each time you enter a large amount of wizards, it does get pretty boring. Then dad couldn't set up the tents, if it wasn't for Harry and Hermione, I think we'd have been stuck outside for the night. I wish I'd been brought up by muggles, then at least I wouldn't have to compete with 5 older brothers.

I've just got back from collecting water with Harry and Hermione. When we went past all the Irish peoples' tents, everything just went green! It was totally crazy! They'd gone way overboard with the shamrocks and decorations. We saw Seamus and Dean there, Seamus' mum asked us if we were supporting Ireland, but really, we'd have to be fairly thick to say we were supporting Bulgaria around that lot! We took a detour to see what the Bulgarians had over their tents, following the flag ahead. Now those tents were worth talking about! Krum, the world's best seeker in the entire world! Hermione thinks he looks_ 'really grumpy'!_ How thick can you get?! It doesn't matter what he looks like, in a sense, that's Hermione being shallow! But of course, being the nice friend that I am, I did not say that, instead I said, Who cares what he looks like? He is unbelievable. He's really young too. Only just eighteen or something.' See how nice I am? I could have told her where to go, but no! Me, being the lovely person that I am explained very politely about Krum's amazing talent.

**_Girls' tents_**

_Well, we've arrived at the campsite for the Cup! It's so strange doing all of these things from a witch's point of view! From the outside, our tents look like two small two-man tents, Harry and I did look rather puzzled as we went inside, but inside they're wonderful! They've been magically expanded, and they look like magnificent old-fashioned buildings!_

_Harry Ron and I went to go and collect water. I think our field must have been the furthest away from the water tap as could be! When we went past the Bulgarians tents, we saw that they had pictures of the Bulgarian Seeker, 'Crumb' or whatever his name is. Ron was really rude to me though, I merely pointed out that Crumb looked a bit grumpy and he started ranting on about Crumb's brilliance as if I were a total freak. It's not as if I'm particularly into Quidditch anyway. It's quite hard having two boys as your best friends._

_When we got to the water tap, we were right behind two men having an argument. I was very funny! One man who looked like a Ministry Official was attempting to get the other to wear some pinstriped trousers,_

'Just put them on Archie, there's a good chap, you can't walk around like that, the Muggle on the gate's already getting suspicious -'  
'I bought this in a Muggle shop, Muggle's wear them'  
'Muggle women wear them Archie, not the men, they wear these,' _the Ministry official was brandishing the trousers._  
'I'm not putting them on, I like a healthy breeze round my privates, thanks.' _I couldn't contain myself any longer and ended up leaving the queue until they'd gone! When we finally got back to the tents, Mr. Weasley seemed to be having a bit of a problem with the matches; in the end I lit the fire for him._

**Weezly' tents**

Bill, Percy and Charlie are here now. Percy is such a suck-up! He can't stand Ludo Bagman (head of Sports department in the Ministry), and yet as soon as he comes our way, Percy is the first person to shake his hand. Lame or what? Then when we were introduced, Bagman paid plenty of attention to Harry. I've said it before and I'll say it again, it's hard work being best friends with someone famous. When Percy's boss Crouch came our way Percy actually _bowed!!_ And when he asked Crouch if he wanted a cup of tea, Crouch didn't even know Percy's name! He kept calling him 'Weatherby'!!

**The Stadium**

We're in the stadium now, equipped with merchandise. I got the coolest little figure of Victor Krum that actually moves and stuff! Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, we're in the Top Box!!! With the Minister for Magic himself! I can't wait to see Malfoy's face! Oh no...I don't have to wait anymore! Here he is with his loser of a father and stuck up mum. He didn't have a chance to say anything though, because the Minister was there. Well, the match is about to start, I'll write more fairly soon!

_**The Top Box**_

_ The match is about to begin! The Malfoys have just walked in. Lucius Malfoy gave a look of such contempt. As if it's my fault that I'm a Muggle-born. He didnt have a chance to say anything though because the Minister for Magic himself is with us. Somehow Mr. Weasley managed to get the best seats in the stadium!_

_Oooh! The Bulgarian Team Mascots are about to be brought out! This should be very interesting! Wow! They've brought Veela! They look like pretty women and they have a way of enchanting men. Oh Ron and Harry are being idiots now, Ron looks like he's about to dive off the Top Box, and Harry looks ready to jump! _**Honestly!**_ Boys! Here come the Irish Team Mascots now. Aahhh, I should've guessed! Leprechauns! They look beautiful...and now they're raining Leprechaun Gold! It's a shame it vanishes after a while._

**The Stadium**

Oh my word! The Bulgarians have just brought out their Team Mascots and they are B-E-A-_utiful_...I feel so calm and relaxed...But what the hell can I do to get them to notice me? I guess if I dived from the Top Box they might...the music they're playing...wow.

ARGH! What am I doing with these Shamrocks on my hat? I've gotta get em off now! Dad's talking somewhere in the distance...What's he saying? Something about the Irish Team...Oh yeah! The match! I totally forgot! Wow those Veela are powerful! Man...


	2. The Match part two

_(A/N, sorry for the long wait, I've been busy. Also, this is sort of carrying on from the last chapter, I've just added more..Hope you like it! Signed, potterpuppetpal)_

Now the Irish Team Mascots are coming out...What are they? Ooooh, someone just shouted that they were Irish Leprechauns, so I'll take their word for it. Oh gosh! They're actually throwing gold down on us! I'm RICH! Now I can pay Harry back for the Omnioculars! Excellent! I can buy so much with this stuff! We're rich! Rich I tell you! Why isn't Hermione collecting any money? Or Dad for that matter! Weird people...

_**The Top Box**_

_The match is starting properly now. I can see Harry's eyes alight as the players get called forward. You'd think that after looking at Harry so excited, you couldn't find anyone even more so. And yet when I look over at Ron, his eyes are gleaming with excitement. He just grinned at me. That felt...odd...Why doesn't it feel like that when Harry looks at me? After all, I always thought that if I were to fancy one of them, it would be Harry. Not Ron. 'Cause Ron and I are _always_ arguing._

'_TROY SCORES!' Whoa! I didn't realise how much I'd missed! Oh silly Harry, he's been watching it in slow motion through his Omnioculars and the commentary doesn't make sense! _

_I may not know a lot about Quidditch, but these people most certainly are pro's! I can't really explain it, but it's almost like watching a ballet, the way they seem to know exactly what they're going to do next!_

**The Stadium**

This match is...awesome! Troy just scored...These players...they seem to read each others' minds! Amazing, I wish I could – _was that the Snitch?!_

Ahh! Not the Snitch, Krum was feinting. Lynch just crashed to the ground as Krum stopped the dive. Hah! Hermione was screaming that they're going to crash! She obviously really doesn't understand Quidditch!

Haha! The Veela just made the referee go into a trance! A mediwizard just kicked him! Well, I'll just concentrate on the match for a bit, don't worry I won't write down a blow-by-blow account of what happened!

_**Weasley Tents**_

_Wow! A really unexpected twist at the end of that match! Crumb performed the 'Wonky Faint' thing once where he pretended to see the Snitch but then pulled out of the dive last minute. Then Crumb caught the Snitch a bit later but Ireland still won! I wonder why he caught it when he wasn't going to win anyway. Oh well, I won't even attempt to fathom the way Crumb's mind works. I'm going to see if I can get some sleep, although the chances of that are pretty slim 'cause the Irish are celebrating fairly loudly! _

_Oh gosh! Mr. Weasley just rushed in, I'm not sure what's going on, but I can hear screaming and it doesn't sound like celebrations! I'll just grab my coat and get out of here!_

'**Weezly' Tents**

Dad's just sent us back in here for some sleep. So much happened since the end of the match (Krum got the Snitch but Ireland won).

After about an hour of sleep, Dad woke us up. He didn't actually tell us what was going on, but I could just about hear screaming through my grogginess...It didn't sound like the Irish celebrating either!!!

Basically, V- V- You-Know-Who's old supporters have been running around (the ones that escaped Azkaban) and levitating the muggles. It's really harsh. Malfoy practically told us that his Dad was one of them! (And called Hermione a Mudd!! The little Bad!!) Then some idiot sent the Dark Mark (You-Know-Who's sign) into the air near where we were (using Harry's wand) and _we_ got the blame! They almost Stupefied us, if Dad hadn't been there to stop them, I don't know _what_ would've happened!

Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Crouch's elf was found with Harry's wand at the scene of the crime, Hermione is outraged! She won't shut up about elves now! Oh well, I guess if it pleases her I could _try_ to support it...

_**Weasley Tents**_

_Oh my life! Well, so much has happened! We went into the woods like Mr. Weasley told us too, but we lost Fred and George and Ginny along the way. We met Malfoy too, the idiot. He called me a Mudblood! I can't _stand _Malfoy! He's so stuck up, though he practically let slip that his Dad was running around scaring Muggles! A load of people (suspected supporters of You-Know-Who that escaped Azkaban) wearing masks thought it would be funny to trample on the tents and set them on fire. Then they started Levitating the poor Muggles who were on out field. They are totally...sick!!! It's disgusting. So anyway, we were hiding in a clearing in the woods when some guy send the Dark Mark (You-Know-Who's sign) into the air. Using Harry's wand for crying out loud! Of course the Ministry Officials thought it was us when they Apparated near us. If Mr. Weasley hadn't been there we would've been Stunned, or worse! But then someone found Mr. Crouch's elf where the Mark had been fired. Mr. Crouch sacked Winky (the elf!)! Just because she hadn't stayed in the tent and got trampled on!! That man is despicable! And (yes, there's more) Percy (whom I normally would get along with really well) backed Mr. Crouch up! I think I might start something...a society or whatever to help elves get wages, sick leave and holidays etc. Yeah...That would be a good idea..._

_Anyway, got to get a few hours sleep before we leave tomorrow!_


End file.
